Amor y Orgullo
by Tsukire
Summary: -Ya verás...Ranma haré que tú pidas perdón primero- -No pienso ser yo quien se disculpe-


-diálogos-  
>"pensamientos"<p>

Amor y Orgullo

Limpio las huellas de las lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas impregnándose en mi almohada, la lanzó fuertemente hacía la puerta, en estos momentos quisiera gritar, quitarme todo esto que siento dentro.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué siempre me hace quedar en ridículo frente a Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo? No tengo la culpa de ser así-

Me limpié una vez más las lágrimas. Toda esta semana se la ha pasado insultándome más que en cualquier otros días, antes por lo menos se dignaba a ofrecer disculpas, ahora ni siquiera se aparece por aquí.

¿Tanto le molesta como soy? Se la ha pasado comparándome con la excelente comida de Shampoo, con la delicadeza en que Ukyo lo trata y con…bueno nunca dice nada bueno de Kodachi.

-Creo que bajaré por agua…mi boca está seca-

* * *

><p>¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea! Golpee la pared con fuerza no la suficiente para romperla, no quiero armar un escándalo en plena madrugada.<p>

¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no puedo mantener la boca cerrada aunque sea por una vez? Bueno debo admitir que también ella tiene la culpa si no fuera por su actitud nos llevaríamos muy bien. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Echándole toda la culpa.

Aunque de igual forma estoy molesto con ella ¿Cómo es posible que haya aceptado salir con Ryoga? Seguramente lo hace para molestarme. ¡Ja! ¡Qué tonta!

Bueno como todos en ésta casa están dormidos bajaré un rato.

* * *

><p>No puedo creerlo son alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y yo sigo despierta, ¿Cómo es posible que ese insensible me quite hasta el sueño? Si sigo así no podré asistir a la cita imaginaria que tengo mañana con Ryoga. Así es Ranma supone eso, aunque lo usaré como pretexto para desaparecerme de aquí, es preferible a quedarme en casa y pasar discutiendo con él. Llegaba a ser molesto y desgastante.<p>

No entiendo porque esta culpa, de todas formas no puedo obligarlo a que me quiera. Piso el último escalón y escucho el ruido de los vasos. Alguien los está moviendo.

"Tengo que estar preparada, podría ser algún intruso".

Giró lentamente asomando la mitad de su cara dejando a su ojo avellana observar lo que pasaba ahí y se volvió a esconder rápidamente tapándose la boca descubriendo al chico de la trenza tomando un vaso.

Pudo sentir su respiración agitada, sólo él podía acelerar su corazón a tal magnitud.

"Es él… ¿Qué hago? Subiré a mi cuarto" retrocedí en busca del primer escalón y me paré en seco.  
>"No puedo esconderme de él. No seré cobarde". Tragué duramente y di el primer paso hacia la cocina y entré como una niña pequeña y tímida.<p>

Había un silencio incómodo, parece como si no notaras mi presencia. De todas maneras no me importa. Aunque no me haría mal que me miraras…sólo un poco.

No me interesa de todas formas, no te miraré ¡No lo haré! No porque no quiera si no porque sé que al instante en que esos pares de ojos azules me vean no podré resistirme. ¡No seré yo quien ceda! Si no te miro ahora…entiende que tengo ganas de perderme en tus ojos azulados.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil? Pero ¿Sabes algo? Sé…que esto me duele más a mí que a ti. ¡Me muero de ganas por abrazarte, por sentir tu calor…pero quiero que tú vengas a mí.

Ya verás Saotome…haré que tú pidas perdón primero.

* * *

><p>"Vaya, hasta que te dignas a entrar, hasta creí que huirías"<p>

¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¡Muy bien Akane! He estado fingiendo que bebo agua esperando a que digas o hagas algo. Ni creas que seré yo quien pida perdón.

No tengo porque, esto es inútil los dos llevamos mas de media hora parados aquí esperando a que uno responda y el otro humille.

Das los primeros pasos y vienes hacía mí, me pongo tan nervioso que por poco se me cae el vaso de las manos. No puedo soportarlo, quiero hacerte frente pero mis piernas pareciera que se mueven involuntariamente que giran y me dirijo hacía la entrada de la cocina. Huyendo de ti como un niño que se siente en peligro. Pero sólo así puedo evitar abrazarte, estrujarte en mis brazos y acariciar tus delicados cabellos.

Lo siento si en estos momentos no quiero hablar contigo, si estoy haciendo lo que tu no esperabas, si te evito, si no puedo tan cerca de ti…pero es que no pienso ser yo quien pida perdón…

* * *

><p>Al ver que te alejas siento como si estrujaran mi corazón. ¿Cómo es posible que no quieras ni mirarme? Quisiera poder decirte como me siento, que entendieras pero a veces eres tan…estúpido.<p>

Quisiera ser tantas cosas por ti, ser una excelente cocinera para verte comer todo y no aventármelo en la cara como sueles hacer, tratarte como lo que eres…mi prometido, por ti sería tantas cosas y veme ahora ser todo lo contrario…quisiera ser el sol que te ilumina pero termino siendo la noche.

¡Maldito orgullo! Tuyo y mío, somos tan inmaduros tan incapaces de resolver nuestros problemas, tan pequeños. Te amo con mi vida pero no siempre tengo que ser yo la que intente hablar contigo, la que te busque y la que termine siendo humillada.

Te veo doblar hasta las escaleras y escucho los pasos que pesadamente das como si te hubieras quedado con las ganas de decir algo…pero eso…eso ya no es mi problema.

Dejo violentamente el vaso en la mesa que terminó haciéndose pedazos miro mi dedo medio ¡maldición! Un ligero hilo de sangre escurre lentamente, me dirijo el dedo hacía mi boca. Desde pequeña mi madre me decía que esto ayudaba a que no doliera.

Te veo regresar y quedarte atónito cerca de las escaleras, tu mirada dice todo lo que tus labios esconden.

* * *

><p>Así es ahora estoy parado frente a ti viéndote con un dedo en la boca como si fueras niña chiquita, no tengo que preguntar qué sucedió, ese ruido del cristal me lo dijo todo. Solo fue eso…menos mal que estás bien.<p>

"Akane…haces que me preocupe demasiado por ti".

Pero una vez más mi arrogancia sale a flote justo cuando me dí cuenta de que ambos nos decíamos tantas cosas con la mirada y sé que a veces mis ojos son muy expresivos.

-Ah…sólo fuiste tú, eres muy torpe Akane- diciendo esto me di media vuelta.

"Qué imbécil eres. De todo lo que pudiste haber dicho tenías que escoger lo peor, estoy seguro que en unos minutos más daré un tour nocturno por el cielo de Nerima".

Pasaban los minutos pero no sentí tu aura como de costumbre y no vi ningún mazo. Ambos estábamos actuando extraños. ¡Qué ironía! Nuestras mentes y el corazón en un gran dilema. ¿Qué tan difícil es pedir perdón? ¿Será que a veces el orgullo le gana el amor?

No observé ninguna expresión en ti, nuevamente volví a hablar demasiado. Ahora me sentía aún más culpable y me mataban las ansías por hablarte.

-Akane yo…-mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas, ví que me miraste como si esperaras una disculpa de mi parte.

* * *

><p>fue lo mejor…aceptar salir con Ryoga, después de todo él es…- las palabras no me salían quería decir que él era importante, que significaba mucho para mí…pero cuando hablo contigo no puedo mentir…no puedo contrariar mis sentimientos.<p>

-¿Estás diciendo que ése cerdo es mejor que yo?- soltaste con rabia. Podía notar tu enojo.  
>-Si…- dije tristemente la verdad no tenía ganas de pelear.<p>

Soltaste una risa sarcástica y te acercaste peligrosamente a mí. Mi respiración se agitó, quería retroceder pero el lugar me parecía demasiado pequeño para ti y para mí.

-Ranma…aléjate- dije con temor. No me gustaba cuando actuabas así, no sabía si lo hacías por que querías o sólo para burlarte de mí.  
>-Akane no tienes nada de qué temer, pero sí estás convencida de que ese cerdo asqueroso es mejor que yo…te demostraré que no es así-.<br>-Deja de jugar conmigo- mi voz se quebraba.

Tomaste mi mano delicadamente, la luna dibujaba un manto plateado en tu rostro tal vez era por el reflejo pero brillaban cual dos zafiros.

"Eres…increíblemente apuesto" después de tener ese atrevido pensamiento y reprendí a mí misma. No podía pensar en esto. Estaba cayendo en su juego, si era sólo un juego, quería que cayera rendida a sus pies para después pedirle perdón. Esta muy equivocado si cree que seguiré con esto.

"No está siendo sincero Akane, no caigas en su trampa". Mi mente se repetía una y otra vez.

Escucharé atentamente todo lo que digas…ya vendrá la mía Saotome.

* * *

><p>"Eres realmente linda…" me he acostumbrado a este tipo de pensamientos ya que regularmente es lo que me digo cada vez que te veo. Sé lo afortunado que soy al tenerte como prometida.<p>

Me acerco aún más a ti y puedo ver como te estremeces, tu nerviosismo fluye por tus piernas. Me encanta causar estas sensaciones en ti. Sigo teniendo tu cálida mano en la mía. Tal vez…sólo por esta ocasión…sea yo el que ceda…

Intento acercarme a ti pero noto tu mirada de temor ¿Qué debería hacer? Alejarme de ti…pero eso solo aumentaría mi cobardía, no es la primera vez que te tengo así de cerca pero incluso me siento más indefenso que antes. Mis labios anhelan tocar los tuyos tal vez así te des cuenta de que si me enojo por ese cerdo…es porque realmente me importa y porque no quiero que ese pervertido se aproveche de todo esto.

Además de que si no lo hago ahora…sé que tendré muchas oportunidades como ésta…habrán miles e incluso mejores, pero quiero que sea esta noche…que la luna sea nuestro cómplice. Quiero decirte lo que siento...

-Sé que muchas veces cometo errores Akane, sé que no soy bueno mostrando mis sentimientos y nunca lo seré…pero esta noche bajo esta gran luna quiero decirte que…-

Antes de terminar esta frase sentí el salvaje arranque de tu mano con la mía. Me miraste divertida y una pícara sonrisa se formaba en tu rostro. Con la otra mano te tapaste tu boca y el sonido de tu risa aumentó.

-¡Qué pésimo actor eres!- te agarraste el estómago en señal de dolor respecto a tu risa.  
>"¿Actor?" esa inoportuna palabra resonó en mi mente.<p>

-Debo decir que por una milésima de segundo te creí-. Pude notar que tu orgullo salía a flote.  
>-Akane…-<br>-No tienes que decir nada Ranma, dijiste todo eso sólo para envolverme, para jugar conmigo un rato, para hacerme sentir vulnerable y pensar que tu dominabas la situación. Siempre quieres ser el centro de atención ¿No Ranma? Siempre quieres que todo salga tal y cómo tú lo planeas. Pues déjame decirte una cosa esta vez te falló. ¿Qué planeabas hacer? Besarme y luego burlarte de mí-

Con cada palabra que decías mis ojos se abrían aun más y más, no podía creer lo que decías…no quería. Sencillamente escucharte decir eso…que pensaras que todo lo que dije fuese sólo una broma…pensé que también sentías lo mismo que yo…que de un momento a otro nos veríamos y reiríamos por lo tontos que somos.

-Cálla…te- dije con un hilo de voz, apreté mis puños fuertemente sentí una horrible sensación en el pecho y comenzaba a verte borrosa debido a que mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

Tal y como lo dije tus palabras cesaron.

-¡Eres una tonta Akane!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas, te ví como jamás pensé que podía verte con dolor en mí.

Me di la media vuelta y contuve las lágrimas. Ranma Saotome nunca ha llorado y mucho menos por una marimacho.

-Ranma…- me dijiste algo asustada.  
>-Ya no digas más Akane…no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión…sólo quiero que sepas algo…yo iba enserio, de verdad- salí de ahí y me dirigí al lugar donde podía estar tranquilo. Contar estrellas quedarme dormido para después pensar que la anterior noche fue una pesadilla, recuperarme un poco y volver a mi actitud.<p>

* * *

><p>Nuevamente te vi alejarte de mí… ¿Qué había hecho mal?<p>

"yo iba enserio...de verdad"

Me llevé ambas manos a la boca y recargué mi espalda en la pared resbalándome hasta llegar al suelo. Ranma tenía razón, ¡Era una tonta! Una ciega tonta. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Yo pensé que sólo era una de esas tantas bromas que él hace…es difícil distinguir cuando va enserio y cuando no.

Tenía que buscarlo, tenía que hablar con él y arreglar todo…era obvio que tenía que ofrecerle disculpas.

Caminé otra vez pero me volví a parar en seco…ahora mi mente comenzaba a darme otras explicaciones para no creer en sus palabras.

"¿Qué tal si armó todo esto, entro en su papel de víctima para que así yo sea la que se sienta culpable y vaya corriendo a pedir perdón?"

-No Akane…no creo que haya sido por eso-

Salí de la cocina y subí escaleras para dirigirme a su habitación.

-Y si de verdad lo hizo sólo por eso…ya no puedo fiarme pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera yo me entiendo, subiré a hablar con él y a la menor seña de burla por su parte lo mando volar y listo-

me dirijo a la ventana de mi cuarto, te conozco muy bien seguramente estás en el tejado, salgo cuidadosamente y me sujeto al marco. Salir por la ventana y subir hasta el tejado…lo haces sonar tan sencillo.

Bien aquí estoy, dejó asomar mi cabeza lo suficiente para observar lo que pasa. Estás ahí tal como lo pensé con tus brazos rodeas tus piernas y tu cabeza enterrada en tus rodillas, si no te conociera diría que…lloras.

Me siento muy mal por verte así, sé que en parte fue mi culpa. Tal vez debería bajar y dejarte solo.

* * *

><p>-Sal de una buena vez- dije cortante.<p>

Por un momento lo dudaste pero después subiste lentamente, caminaste dudando y te sentaste a mi lado.

Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos, había un ambiente muy tenso y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo.

-Ranma…- murmuré esperando un gesto de tu parte pero seguías en la misma posición en la que te encontré.  
>-Ranma…yo…-volví a decir, tenía tantas palabras merodeando mi mente.<br>-Ranma…yo…bueno…la verdad…es que…- mi nerviosismo se notaba.

"Díselo…dile que lo sientes, sólo es una disculpa".

-¡No puedo!- grité furiosa.

Me miraste sorprendido y ahora me siento aún más confundida. Era increíble no podía ofrecerte una sincera disculpa, sentía que debía hacerlo, que era lo correcto pero algo en mi cabeza decía que eso no era nada, tú me has insultado muchas más veces e incluso de una manera menos sutil.

-¡No puedo!-  
>-¿Qué?- me dijiste desesperado.<br>-No puedo decirte que fue mi culpa, no es mi culpa- tartamudeé ni yo misma creía lo que escuchaba.  
>-Akane…esto ya no se trata de culparnos…pero debes admitir que ésta vez te pasaste- dijiste algo tranquilo.<br>-¡No! Tú me insultas y de peor manera, tú eres el único que debería pedir disculpas- contraataqué.  
>-¿De qué hablas? Hoy no te he dicho nada malo-<br>-Lo admites-  
>-¿Qué?-dijiste confundido.<br>-Dijiste hoy, pero todos los demás días te la pasas insultándome y comparándome. No me parece justo que sea yo la que te pida disculpas solo porque hiciste un berrinche-  
>-¿Berrinche? Lo dice quien arma todo esto y enreda aún más las cosas solo porque no quieres aceptar que tuviste la culpa-.<p>

Ambos nos desesperábamos.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la casa cinco personas escuchaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Era imposible dormir con tanto escándalo.<p>

-Nuevamente están peleando- Soun lloraba desconsoladamente.  
>-A este paso Tendo nunca lograremos que nuestras escuelas se unan-. Decía Genma.<br>-Prepararé algo de té- dijo Kasumi dulcemente dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
>-No sé por qué se quejan tanto. Sólo les falta casarse.- dijo Nabiki divertida ante los gritos de su hermana y su cuñado.<br>-Cierto…son idénticos a un matrimonio- Nodoka sonrió feliz ante el comentario de la castaña.

* * *

><p>-Con que eso era ¿No? Querías que yo fuera la primera en pedir disculpas cuando tú has ocasionado todo esto-<br>-¿Yo? Ahora resulta que yo soy el único culpable, todo se hubiera solucionado si jamás hubieras aceptado salir con P-chan. Ahora que lo pienso ¿cuándo lo viste? Porque no hay ninguna señal de él-  
>-Si te refieres a Ryoga él no es P-chan. Además ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que salga con él? ¡Qué te importa! No tengo por qué decirte todo lo que hago. ¡No soy tu esposa!-<br>-Lo digo porque si él estuviera aquí ya estaría causando algún alboroto. Además no me molesta que una marimacho salga con él..es su problema. ¡Sólo un tonto como Ryoga podría imaginarte como esposa!- Gritaste con todas tus fuerzas.

Todos los insultos que tenía en mi mente se desvanecieron en el mismo instante que el viento sopló meciendo mis cabellos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir alcé mi mano que se impactó en tu mejilla.

-Te odio Ranma…te odio con todas mis fuerzas- creo que eso fue suficiente para despertar a todo Nerima, no dudo que en unos instantes las locas de tus novias estén por aquí celebrando esto.

Había intentado acercarme a ti…había avanzado pero regresé a donde empecé…herida, ofendida y llena de lágrimas.

Todo tembló a mi alrededor, te comencé a ver borroso, mis piernas flaquearon y sentí que la gravedad me atraía al suelo.

* * *

><p>"Cada vez nuestras peleas tienen menor sentido".<p>

Y ahora lo que habías dicho me había hecho sentir tan miserable…así era nuestra relación empezábamos los dos con culpa…luego uno hablaba de más, intentábamos arreglar las cosas y nuevamente volvíamos como antes.

Ahora era yo el que se sentía culpable…el que necesitaba que estuvieses bien. Tus golpes y tus palabras suelen lastimar demasiado.

Pero algo en mi tembló cuando te ví desvanecerte ibas directamente al suelo. Me importó poco lo qué habíamos terminado de hablar y me lancé directamente hacía ti…cubriendo tu cuerpo con el mío te sostuve en mis brazos y caí de pie. Nada complicado para mí.

Te miré…todo esto había sido mi culpa.

-¡Mi hija!- esos sollozos no pueden ser de nadie más que del señor Tendo.  
>-¡Akane!- Nabiki y Kasumi gritaron preocupadas al unísono.<br>-Ranma rápido llévala a su cuarto-

En cuanto mi madre dijo eso subí directamente a tu cuarto y te deposité delicadamente. Sujeté tu mano fuertemente.

-Akane…perdóname, todo esto fue mi culpa, no pensé las consecuencias. Lo siento…lo siento mucho. Perdóname por ser tan orgulloso por hacer todo lo contrario a lo que quiero-.

¿Cómo describir lo que siento?

-Ga…gané- dijiste con esfuerzo.

Levanté mi mirada y te miré asombrado y confundido.

-¿Qué?-  
>-Ofreciste disculpas primero- te agarraste la cabeza en señal de dolor.<p>

Me reí por un momento.

-¿Planeaste todo eso para que te dijera que lo sentía?- pregunté sonriendo.  
>-No en realidad, mi idea era otra. Pero eso surgió y tuve que aprovecharlo-. Dijiste algo apenada.<br>-Eres muy astuta- con mi mano derecha despeiné un poco tu flequillo.

Nos sonreímos, se sentía una atmósfera agradable.

-¡Ranma, Akane! ¿Quieren algo de comer?- preguntó Kasumi amablemente.  
>-Son las tres de la mañana- dijiste algo aturdida.<br>-¡No Kasumi, gracias!- Grité.  
>-Tenemos un gran récord ¿No?- dije divertido.<br>-¿DE qué hablas?- comentaste confundida.  
>-Ha sido la pelea más larga que hemos tenido- dije sonriéndote.<br>-Si..y perdiste- Me viste esperando a que contestara.  
>- Tal vez…te dejé ganar…ahora buenas noches-<p>

* * *

><p>Te vi que ibas a cerrar la puerta.<p>

-Ranma…-  
>-¿Qué sucede?- dijiste con voz ronca.<br>-Yo…no te odio y lo siento mucho- jugué con mis dedos índices como una niña pequeña.  
>-Lo sé…-<br>-Y…- dije apenada,  
>-¿Si?-<br>-Tampoco tengo una cita con Ryoga- dije resignada.

Diste un gran y largo suspiro.

-¡Me alegro!...es…quise decir…¡Buenas noches!- cerraste la puerta de golpe.

Sonreí…sé lo que habías querido decir con eso o prefiero tan sólo imaginármelo. Sé que tal vez mañana regresemos a la rutina y que por una u otra razón pelearemos y eso es normal. Incluso cuando nos casemos pelearemos.

Me sonrojé. Aunque hoy entendí algo que si a veces soy orgullosa, indiferente e incluso hiriente es porque…quiero que me busques, porque quiero abrazarte…porque quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo…rara forma de mostrártelo ¿No?

Pero ambos somos tan inexpertos…enamorados…tan orgullosos…

Notas:

Aah que bonito fic xD ok no…Bueno esta vez quise mostrar un poco a cerca de su relación el título lo dice todo xD

Espero sus reviews…me gustaría saber qué piensan.


End file.
